prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Archived Talk: 1 RAW Template *Did you manage to sort out the Template in 2005? Dean27 17:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) *If it's ok with you i am going to undo all the moves that Frenchevolution has made, hes messed up the WWE Roster temp that i fixed and the one i done with the NAV button on.. NOT happy now. did you see he called you a wanker? Dean27 18:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ring of Honor Event/PPV *Can you let me know when your on, so we can have a chat on FB about ROH events and PPV's. Dean27 14:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Baned person *On 16th October you banned 2002karlo, today 2002 karlo made an edit and you spoke on his page! Is this the same person??? Their accounts were made with-in 1 day of each other so i reakon it is. Dean27 13:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Even though you banned him 12 days ago? Well it will be only a matter of time til he does something wrong! Dean27 13:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Fair enough, but i'm going to delete the Metalic page he made because it's a page which can't be updated that much due to lack of info and his name is Metalica not Metalic! Agree? Dean27 13:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Event images *Good thinking! Apart from wwe.com, where can we get the images for raw/smackdown etc... Dean27 13:38, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :*I assume we can take them off WWE.com, i always have but i seen you had a thing with that Moe person about images a while back. Dean27 13:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :*That's good! Are we ok to do it with the Copyright thing? AS in we have a few now but if we cover all RAW & Smackdown with pics from there will this be ok? Dean27 13:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :*Ok. Dean27 13:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) WCW Monday Nitro results Template *If you ever fancy a big project then i believe the above is wrong in 1998, it has October 11, 1998 is wrong, the 10/11/98 is a sunday. I assume there all done on a Sundays rather than Mondays. This is going to a big ish cleanup. But as long as you know something is wrong on it. Dean27 21:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) 1985 WWE House Shows Template *Two days ago i deleted the above template for the time being. With this said, why does it still show on the pages WWF House Show?? How is this possible? Dean27 15:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :*Don't get that, on some pages it shows up still and on others it shows up as a dead red template.... Dean27 15:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC) FB *Let me know when you're on, wanna have a word on FB. Dean27 13:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Theme Lyrics Hey, um just wondering on the status of the lyrics page thing, im just anxious to get back on the line and start updating the pages, reply as soon as u can, thx --Rayien1 04:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ok but do i have to put the (Theme Song) after everything or is it optional, just wonderin --Rayien1 22:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Alright thank you, ill get right on it --Rayien1 22:55, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Venues *So.... what you think of my venue pages, im sure there not completly what you like, but hay it shows a bit of info! If you come across yourself doing a PPV or TV program... please can you link the venue and let me know or just add it to the three pages im doing for them? Cheers! BTW i 100% agree on the above message bout addding Theme to the pages. Dean27 21:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :*Well yeah, i get bored very easy, even more so of editing on a dam wikia. But dont worry everything and anything i have started i will complete before i am dead! I hope!!! Dean27 21:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :*Haha, i am sure you'd cope fine without me, i am just a small thing on this site compared to yourself.... or so it seams!! Dean27 21:32, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :*Does that really matter?? I think not, it's about who has the last say, who says what goes, who people go to for questions etc etc etc... I could have 30,000 more edits than you but it don't mean bugger all... Just look at Rob, he didn't get to 7,000 editsand was a twat but still ruled infront of me and told me what goes around here. Dean27 21:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :*But at the end of the day... we work as a team yeah!? Dean27 21:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :*Crackin', well as i said any venues you can add in the USA will help me loads getting them all! If you want the pages i add them too....Ask!! Dean27 21:44, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Temp colours *Im trying to get them all the same colour, the lightgreen is a good template colour i think. What colour would you like them?? Also i've made a new and updated Template for episode's, will start using them on the 2011 shows, it just has a few more details on. Also i am glad you took the time to message me about changing a colour, give me a laugh! Dean27 14:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :*Ok that's cool. but rather than telling me off like a 'God' about changing it, why don't you go ahead and make them all the same colour, as "head" admin you should change it if your not happy with it. I have taken a step and protected the Undertaker page i assume your ok with that or you need a page of reasons for me doing it? I will make the first 2011 RAW page now with the new template on, take a look when it's done and see if you approve or not! Dean27 14:46, November 15, 2010 (UTC) New Pages *Kelvin22 has made about 10 or so NEW pages, but all ones we already have. Maybe we go both go through them and delete some. i can not see what he's done on the skin i use so if u can do them as well save me some time? Dean27 23:42, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :*New pages he created to check on. - I've just deleted the ones i can remember, all he's done is copy and paste from Wikipedia without going into edit or nothing, all pages i think just delete. Dean27 23:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :*No Probs, will you delete the list below? I dont wanna delete things from your page so ill leave it to you! Dean27 23:57, November 15, 2010 (UTC) August 16, 1998 Heat I know cagematch.de says it's Lawler and normally they are very accurate, but I've been watching old episodes of Heat and it's Ross, not Lawler that's announcing along with Shane. And Michelle is what Shane called his female friend sitting at the table with the headset in that particular episode. (Photo is of the 8/16/98 Heat announcing team). Do you want me to track down a corroborating website? Also while I'm leaving you a message, is there anything you want me to do different in recapping segments for these episodes of Heat? - --Unright 00:54, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Chat *When you come on, let me know, wanna word on FB. Cheers Dean27 12:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :*Do you watch TNA? If so do you know if they have a Ring Announcer, i can not find any info on one anywhere and as i dont watch it i dont know! Dean27 21:30, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :*I ask this about iMPACT and other shows rather than PPV's... or is it the same bloke..David Penzer?? Dean27 00:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :*Are the pictures showing for you? Just uploaded a few and they dont show up!! Dean27 22:34, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :*There back now!! What site did you mean yesterday before you went off FB about somewhere that might have the old RAW's? Dean27 22:55, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :*Didn't work, but it has worked for all the pics from wwe.com without doing a screenshot. RESULT!!! Dean27 23:07, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :*Do you know if the search uses Java or not? Mine is not working at all when i try and search pages it does not come up with suggested pages like normal... it's really pissing me off!! Any ideas? Dean27 16:28, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Old pages still being linked *Can you have a look at November 13, 2005 WWE Heat results i deleted it 2 weeks ago but its still being linked to over 400 pages, can you check why, i deleted it from the Heat Results Temp as well but still linked Thanks Dean27 15:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Tutto Wrestling Magazine *Where did you get the info for the above Magazine? Want to fill the page Tutto Wrestling Magazine thats on all of them but cant find any info pages for it. Dean27 15:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Cheers. If you get some time on here, could you blast through some episodes and do the Next and Previous episode on them, easy and quick job but makes it better when doing the page if you dont have to do them, i am doing Thunder right now. Any chance of a hand on them RAW or Heat or something?? Dean27 15:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :*I've done most of 1998, ill do 1999 if you start on January 6, 2000 Thunder results. 2001 is done as well. Dean27 15:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Ok 1998 and 1999 all done, where u at on 2000 i will go from the end and work backwards to meet you? Dean27 16:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Haha ok, it's all boring to me right now, every edit i do sucks lol. Dean27 16:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :*All the female wreslters you put on Pro Wrestling:Projects/requested... where did you get them from? Lots of them but cant find to much info on them. Dean27 17:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) The Undertaker page Locked? Hi Wagnike2 The Undertaker page is locked is there any chance you could unlock it please as there is more info that needs adding to the page. Thanks Wwewrestling Del pages *I put that on them 2 pages coz thats the ones that are being linked after being deleted, wanted to keep them till the next cache and then delete them again to see if it un-links them. I will delete them again tomorrow to see if it works or not!!! Which is wot i put on the "reason" for one of them! Dean27 01:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Images *I will and have been on a few! You could always pop them on for me as i'm uploading all the images! Dean27 15:33, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :*Don't worry i seen what you put on Unforgiven 2004 so im going through them all after and adding the same, im more in a zone to add the pics now then do that but it will be done ok. I got them from WWE.com. Dean27 15:37, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Editor *Nic, what did User:Wwewrestling do wrong? Dean27 01:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :*That's cool, just asking coz of wot he put on his userpage, and he is quite a good editor. Dean27 12:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC) News *How come you removed the news i added about voting? Dean27 14:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Raw Cleanup *Do you mean by no external links the wrestlers have not been linked? Dean27 16:38, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :*Oh ok, well we need to do alot of them as none of the raw results have external links on, i didnt even know we were putting external link bit on raw pages as we aint done before. I will go back through the 900+ raw pages and do that now then!!! Dean27 16:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :*How are you wording the raw external link like this?--- RAW #745 at CAGEMATCH.net with the cagematch pic? Dean27 16:55, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Raw Pics *As i said to you before, i was worried about WWE.com removing the 2005 raw images from their website when we get into 2011. Well for your info in the past 3 hours i have downloaded all the 2005 raw pics from the site, i will upload them on here as soon as the pages in 2005 are done! But at least i have them if they do remove 2005 from their site. Dean27 00:13, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :*Yeah, it was good to download and see them pics, brought some good ole memory's back from RAW lol. Dean27 00:18, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :*How about in the next few days or week, we both work on getting the 2005 raw pages up to date? I have been working on 2007 and there about 80% done, but as i have the pics for 2005 from April to december (thats all they had on wwe.com) why dont we work on doing them together over the next few days? Dean27 00:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC)